An Untold Love
by ShadowsAuras
Summary: It is a normal day, and it is another normal battle. However, Lunar meets one of the most beautiful Espeon he has ever seen. However, the two quickly found out that there trainers do not like each other. There is slight violence and adult themes referenced, but no lemons. So if you are a Pokephile, screw off, unless you are here for a romance/humor story. Then you can stay.


**Hey guys. This is my first EVER fan fiction. I hope you guys enjoy this one, and review it. With that said, this does reference SOME adult topics. If you are young, you may not want to read this.**

* * *

It was around 3:00 in the afternoon. The sky was shiny, the birds were chirping. It seemed like a normal day, but this is a day.. I will never forget.

I was asleep in my pokeball, trying to wake up. As I looked around, I saw the same thing I did every day. A boring, dull, desolate, generic red pokeball. I thought to myself as I woke up; _"I wonder… Maybe Reign will let me out today?"_ Of course, naturally, this was never the case. Reign wasn't the best trainer. He very rarely trained him. He naturally was higher leveled than all of the other pokemon, including, but not limited to, a level 40 Charizard, a level 42 Zoroark, a level 39 Absol, a level 43 Superior, and the star of the show, a level 48 Umbreon named Lunar. So he could understand why. Lunar was a very generic name itself, probably with no creativity in it at all. But he didn't care. Reign has originally found me as an Eevee. At the time I was only level 2, I was just hatched. I was wondering, looking for some berries, when I smelt _something_ very strange. That something had a good smell. So naturally, I followed the mysterious smell until I got to the source.

"Aww… You're so cute!" exclaimed the strange thing I would later fathom that it was a human. "You looked hungry, what's you're name? Where is your trainer?" Naturally, all I could say was "Eevee." So that's what I said, but I really said: "Trainer? Name? More importantly, I want that food you're holding." "Eevee?" He said. "Thats an interesting name!" He seemed to be a complete newbie to Pokemon. I didn't want to waste any time, so I quickly grabbed the strange smelling object and ran. Once I found a good, hidden spot with room, between a push concealed by trees, I eat the object. It has two light brown pieces of.. Bark? Some brown stuff, and some yellow stuff. It was pretty good. Later, the trainer caught up to me.

"Go! Charmander! Quickly, use ember than scratch!" Before I knew what was going on, I was attacked and immediately fainted. The last thing I remember was being transferred through some kind of.. Light. A heard soon after being exclaimed by the trainer: "YES! I CAUGHT IT! WOO! I AM THE BEST!" After that I heard, "Hmm.. His grey fur shines in the light.. I want to call him Lunar because he reminds me of the moon!" I guess that knocks out how I got my name." Once he caught me, he trained me. We traveled throughout the Johto region and beat 8 gyms, getting to the pokemon league. After beating it, we went to Kanto to do the same. It was a fun journey and we made lots of friends. Soon after beating the 8th gym leader, I evolved. Me and Reign were both very happy. I learned at that time Physic, making me a total powerhouse of defense and offense. After I had evolved, we entered the pokemon league. I basically dominated the whole tournament, not a single scratch was lain on me. Except for a rock hit me from a trainer with a bad attitude.

That's the point when.. We kinda.. Lose relationship. After that he never bothered to train me, and that leads us to the point now.

"Lunar! Come on! You're my last pokemon, I know you can do this!" I was taken surprised by the words, it had been a whole week since the last time he let me out. And a battle! This was going to be awesome. Or so I thought. I came out of the ball, and looked at my opponent. It was an absolutely _**BEAUTIFUL**_ Espeon. Unlike most Espeon, she had longer ears and a more feminine curves than other Espeon I have ever seen. However, this was not the time to admire her. I quickly looked up to see Reign's bitter rival, Spring. She quickly commanded her Espeon to use physic. "Umbreon! Counter attack with Physic as well!" I instantly did as told. Although Reign never trained me, I still had great natural ability. We ended up staring at eachother for around 3 or 4 minutes, however she was stronger than I. She broke through, and hit me head on, knocking me off balance. "Shadowball!" I heard come from my trainer. I quickly charged up a shot, and launched it. However, the Espeon was very fast compared to other Espeon. She dodged the move perfectly. "Double team, then Physic!" Shouted my trainer, as he told me to do my infamous combo. This was one of my secret attacks, it renders any pokemon useless as they cannot tell where the physic is coming from. I quickly broke the mind of Espeon with the physic. "Quickly Lunar! Finish her off with a Shadow ball!" _(Oh god, I just realised how wrong that sounds.)_ However, I refused to do it. Instead, I used moonlight, healing her. The battle was over as soon as Reign shouted the move.

Espeon spoke to me physically, and so did I. "You have a nice set of moves to combo off of." Said the feminine Espeon. Instead I felt dumb, so I said; "You are the most beautiful Espeon I have ever seen." And quickly, I regretted saying that. "Is that the only thing you can think of?" She retorted. "N-no, I meant, you have very nice, brea- I MEAN ATTACKS!" At that pointed, I thought done fucked up. "Hah. You're funny. What's your name?" She asked. Boy was I surprised. I thought she was going to give me a headache. Literally. "I guess it's.. Lunar?" I awkwardly said. "Nice name. For now, Lunar, we'll talk soon again. I can feel it."

And that was the last I have heard of her. Not kidding, she was gone. She retreated to her trainer. But I was not ready to stop. She was the most precious thing ever. I hoped to see her again.

* * *

Thanks for reading it. Its a little short, I am not the best author. I should get part two up within a week, so stay hopeful for that.


End file.
